


From Movies and Popcorn to Pancakes and Eggs

by Lexotaco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexotaco/pseuds/Lexotaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was forced out of his comfortable apartment, expecting the night to end with boredom. Thanks to Hinata Shouyo, the ending he gets is a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Movies and Popcorn to Pancakes and Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: I am not a gifted writer. You have been warned.

Kageyama has no idea how he was dragged out of his small apartment on this warm summer night. He had already had a new movie picked out, his extra buttery popcorn ready to be popped, when he heard a sharp knock. Swinging the door open, he was met with a tall brown-haired man, smile gracing his lips.

“What, Oikawa.” Kageyama says, rolling his eyes. It was already obvious what he wanted by the attire he was wearing. Dark shoes, darker, skin-clad jeans, a nice shirt, and a leather jacket to top him off.

“Tobio-chan~” he sing-songs while -unabashedly- stepping into Kageyama’s apartment, making his way into Kageyama’s room and to his closet.

“Come to the club with me” he asks, already digging into the piles of clothing in order to find him something suitable to wear.

Kageyama knows this is where he could say no. He can explain his plans of watching a movie, and getting fat on popcorn, but he also knows Oikawa won’t leave -or stop complaining- if he gets a refusal. It’s been awhile since he’s been out anyways and he decides that sacrifices can be made, also knowing that not too long after they get to the club, Oikawa will squirt off to do whatever Oikawa-like things he does and then he will be free to enjoy the rest of his night in peace. 

 

* * *

 

 

This is how Kageyama ends up on a stool, nursing his classic beer at the bar in the club. If he’s being honest, it’s not bad depending on the other places he could have ended up at, but there’s just something about loud music, body odor, and drunk people that doesn’t appeal to him, no matter where he’s at.

He’s starting to get a headache when he hears loud high-pitched noises. Just as he glances towards the voice, which is coming from a tiny blonde girl, a shorter man slips into the stool next to him.

“She’s cute, isn’t she?” he asks, waving to the bartender to get his attention.

Kageyama glances over to find shimmering amber eyes turned directly on him. The man’s wearing a skin-tight black shirt, a light gray jacket draped over his shoulders. He has his arm up on the bar, his cheek resting in his palm. The man is sporting a lazy smirk, his face framed with orange flames, licking up in every direction.

“I guess if you’re into that type, uh, type of girl.. yeah.” Kageyama replies, fumbling over his words. He had figured out what “type” he was into a long time ago while in high school. He can assure you that it’s a “hard” discovery when you’re surrounded by boys in tight shorts, sweating for hours on end. It was an eventful time for him, filled with cold showers and drifting eyes.

The red-haired boy stills for just a second before he waves him off with a genuine grin and a gentle laugh. “It’s alright, I get what you mean.” He pauses to order his drink from the slightly taller and freckled bartender, who had finally made his way over. “I’m not always into that _type_ either.” With this, he glances over to Kageyama, giving him an obvious once over, that lazy smirk plastered back onto his fair-skinned face.

To say Kageyama wasn’t affected would be a lie. Heat twirled its way down to his stomach and goosebumps rung out on his arms.

“Oh…”

Kageyama was wondering why this ~~handsome~~ man decided to approach him of all people. He couldn’t have looked like he was having much fun, sitting alone at the bar by himself. It was almost as if the boy was reading his mind because he says, “Well anyways, I came over here because you look a little bored.”

Now turning his body to face Kageyama he asks, “Now why would you come to the club, to only sit at the bar having no fun?”

 _Good question_ thought Kageyama. He slides his glance towards the man, thinking he can humor him for a little bit, if nothing else.

“My friend likes to bring me here and then abandon me the second we get through the door.” He states, wondering just how much of a loser he must sound like. “I always end up at the bar, alone and bored.”

The man pauses to think for a second before holding his hand out.

“Well if that’s the case, my name is Hinata Shouyo, and I’m gonna make your night a little less boring,” he says with a wink, turning to the bartender with a mumble of what sounds like “first, let’s get you a real drink.”

 

* * *

 

Now, Kageyama knows exactly how he’s ended up back in his apartment, thoughts of his movie and popcorn forgotten about completely. They are now preoccupied with the man, who has just stumbled in after him.

His lonely night at the bar had escalated into a drinking contest that neither Hinata or Kageyama could say no too. Surprisingly, they both had the kind of determination that led them into the state they are now in, needing to lean on each other for support, words slurred and slipping from their mouths easily.

This is how Kageyama has ended up seated in his couch, the shorter boy placed firmly in his lap. His body is tingling, and he looks up to find Hinata smirking, sending another spark down Kageyama’s body that spreads through his toes.

“Ready to have some real fun?” he asks, and before Kageyama can flip the question around in his head, Hinata throws his hips forward. The slide has Kageyama gasping, throwing his head back, hands reaching to Hinata’s hips, holding firmly. Hinata takes the opportunity to lean forward and attach his lips to Kageyama’s neck. First biting, then sucking, and finally licking at the mark that begins to form. As Hinata continues to rock forward, Kageyama finally asks what he’s been wanting to all night; “Kiss me.”

The shorter man stops his movements, giving Kageyama a look that only heats his body up even hotter.

“What’s that?” he asks, then saying “I can’t hear you” the smirk he wears so well making another appearance.

Kageyama, annoyed with the cease of movement and urged by the alcohol thrumming through his veins, reaches a hand up to Hinata’s neck to pull him forward and finally mash their lips together. The movement is nothing but soft, the two nipping and pulling at each other’s lips, almost as if this was a competition as well. Eventually, the two find a rhythm, and it is Kageyama who slips his tongue into Hinata’s mouth, Hinata pulling away shortly after.

“Bedroom now” he demands, letting out a small gasp when Kageyama stands, taking the usual route to his room. Before the two get to the bed, clothes are already strewn across the floor leaving them in their briefs. Kageyama sits down, ready to slide back, when Hinata grasps his calves, keeping him close to the edge.

Kageyama peaks down at Hinata, who is now sliding to the ground, placing himself on his knees.

“Now, let’s see what you have here” he says, gazing up at Kageyama, eyes hooded and filled with arousal. Kageyama shivers as Hinata slides his hands from his toned abs down to his hips and, lastly, to the waistband of his briefs. He watches as Hinata slips them down and around his ankles before taking in the sight of his length, bobbing up from its confinement.

Again, he looks up to Kageyama, although this time with what looks of approval, before he returns his gaze to the matter at hand. Kageyama watches as Hinata lightly grasps his length, testing the girth up along the base. He turns his head to the side before he blows a puff of air, watching as Kageyama tenses up.

“Quit teasing,” he pleads, looking towards the wall with a tinge of embarrassment, only to snap his head right back a few seconds later, when Hinata decides to envelope him whole. Kageyama lets out a low groan, his hands twitching, wanting to take hold of something. Hinata holds the base with one hand, and begins to bob up and down while reaching a hand forward to tug at one of Kageyama’s fidgety hands, placing it on top of his head.

Kageyama immediately grips onto Hinata’s fiery locks, pulling a low grumble from Hinata. The vibrations move around his length, and he can start to feel his stomach coil with the familiar signs of release. Hinata must take note of how close he is, because he immediately pulls off with a pop and says, “Not so soon, babe” the pet name rolling off his tongue and sending shivers through Kageyama. Hinata shamelessly slides his briefs down and off his body before climbing into the bed, settling himself against the headboard.

“Your turn to do some work” he drawls, unfolding his legs and brandishing himself, all for Kageyama to see. Kageyama’s cheeks are tinged with pink as he reaches into the bedside drawer, silently thanking Oikawa for being such a pervert friend, grabbing the lube and a condom.

“Leave the condom, if your clean, I’m clean, and I’d like to _feel_ you inside me please” Hinata says, smile tracing his lips as if what he’s saying isn’t one of the lewdest things Kageyama has ever heard.

Either way, Kageyama leaves the condom, having an unprecedented trust in the other. That, and the words Hinata said, still ringing in his ears. He pops the cap off the lube and coats his fingers, making sure to spread it around. He slowly descends his index finger, rubbing around Hinata’s entrance, perfectly aware of the gaze Hinata has on him. He silently curses the alcohol in him, apparently not enough to lend him this bit of confidence, before he feels Hinata grip his wrist, guiding his finger into his tight hole, letting out a sigh of relief.

Kageyama, along with Hinata’s help, finds a rhythm, sliding in and out. It isn’t long before Hinata whispers “more” and Kageyama slips a second in. Hinata ends up losing his grip in between the second and third finger and takes it upon himself to rock his hips to meet Kageyama’s hand, moans of “yes” and “more” repeatedly falling from his open lips.

When Kageyama thinks he’s ready, he slips his fingers out, ignoring the ~~adorable~~ whine Hinata lets out from the loss. He reaches for the lube again before Hinata stops him saying, “let me do it.”

Hinata opens the cap, pouring a small amount into his hands before tossing it into the abyss of Kageyama’s room. He slips his hands along Kageyama’s length, coating it with the lube, rubbing the tip with one of his hands. With the other, he uses all his strength to push Kageyama over from his kneeling position and onto his back. Kageyama gives him a look and he explains, “I did say _I_ was going to make your night less boring, didn’t I?” while positioning himself over Kageyama, pressing his hand over his torso.  

“Now, let me work.” He says, as he slowly lowers himself onto Kageyama’s length.

Kageyama doesn’t realize he’s not breathing until Hinata is full hilt, pausing right at the end. Kageyama thanks whatever gods are out there, because if it wasn’t for his impeccable self-control, he would’ve come just from Hinata’s pressure surrounding him. He reaches up to hold Hinata’s thigh, partly to distract himself, and partly to rub soothing circles into the flushed skin there, watching as Hinata’s wince slowly disappears from his face, transforming into one of pleasure as he lifts his hips and slams back down. He continues to do so, letting out the most beautiful sounds Kageyama has ever heard, before Kageyama can begin to feel the shake of Hinata’s tiring legs. In the next plunge, Kageyama grips Hinata’s hips harder, hard enough to bruise, and slams up to meet him.

“Ahh!” Hinata yells, a large jerk going through his body. “Right there, right there.” He says, letting Kageyama continue to push back up into him over and over again. Kageyama stills his movements, with protest from Hinata, before he flips them around and pounds into Hinata once more. The new angle, allowing him to thrust deeper and slide against that bundle of nerves that makes Hinata scream.

“I’m- I’m close” Hinata says, attempting to reach for his own cock before Kageyama slaps it away only to replace it with his own hand. In only a few pumps, Hinata is coming onto his stomach, a loud noise, sounding like a part of Kageyama’s name, escaping his mouth.

Kageyama continues to push into him, his movements becoming more and more erratic, and before he knows it, he’s coming into Hinata’s hole, a loud groan leaving him. He somehow manages to slip out of Hinata and fall to the space next to him. Glancing over, he sees that the shorter had already passed out, mouth open ~~cutely~~ widely, before he follows suit and slips into his own sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Kageyama wakes up to the sunlight shining through his window. While lying there, thoughts of last night drift into his head.  He sits up quickly, finding that the clothes are no longer all over the room and he then catches a scent of food coming from outside of his room. Putting on some sweats and a tee, he makes his way into the hallway, following the path to his kitchen. When he enters, he’s met with a sight that he isn’t quite ready for. Hinata is standing at the oven, freshly-showered hair dripping into the collar of the shirt he’s wearing -Kageyama’s shirt-

He turns to find Kageyama staring at him, and a grin adorns his face.

“I hope you don’t mind eggs and pancakes, they’re the only thing I could find in your empty kitchen.” He says, turning back around to the food, now placing it on two plates. “We’re gonna have to fix that.”

Before Kageyama can even think to reply, he is being sat down at the table, across from Hinata, a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of him. The two eat in comfortable silence before they finish and Hinata brings the plates to the sink. He continues his way back into Kageyama’s room, where Kageyama watches Hinata change, his words coming back to him.

“Wait.” Kageyama says, as he now follows Hinata towards the apartment door, all of his belongings accounted for. “What do you mean we’re?” Kageyama asks, trying to hide the hope that he knows is starting to rise in him.

At the door, Hinata turns to Kageyama, bright smile still gracing his face.

“We’re, as in, I’ll be back” he explains, all the while opening the door. Kageyama continues to watch Hinata as he takes a step forward and cranes up to leave a small peck on his lips.

“My number’s on the fridge, don’t forget to call me!” he says, whisking around to leave the apartment and turning down the hall with a wave, passing by another person. Kageyama watches him leave, as well as watches the person walk up to the front of his door, who is snapping his head back and forth between the two.

“Tobio-cha-“ he starts to sing before Kageyama cuts him off with, “No.” and a door to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So I like barely write (literally never) and when I have, it's been Kaisoo and deff not smut. But Haikyuu!! has become life and Kagehina is THE otp (besides kaisoo obv)  
> Just want to say thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
